The Night Before
by Symphonious
Summary: It's the night before she leaves forever, and he can't do anything else but rock her sobbing, trembling shape and cry with her. This is the moment they've been dreading all summer long... The night before life goes on. All couples. Songfic.


Author's Note: This popped into my head quite suddenly after about the hundredth time of listening to Carrie Underwood's The Night Before (Life Goes On)

Author's Note: This popped into my head quite suddenly after about the hundredth time of listening to Carrie Underwood's The Night Before (Life Goes On). I know this will suck, and PLEASE, PLEASEPLEASE, PLEAAASSEEE make fun of it. : D Truly appreciated. Here goes somethin'! More like nothin', but screw that!

A songfic for all the Naruto couples. Let your imagination reign, and tell me what you think! AU.

* * *

**THE NIGHT BEFORE**

_Sitting up on the roof,  
Sneaking a smoke by the chimney,  
Checking out the moon,  
And the city lights…  
_

The cigarette touched my lips, and as I breathed in the smoke, I felt some of the tension that had been building up inside my heart since the beginning of summer slip away, as if pushed away by the still revolting smell of the smoke. I don't know how I got into this disgusting habit, but every time I tried to quit, he always stopped me. With his unforgettable-ness, and his… him-ness. With his ass-like personality, and the way he always kept himself in my heart. I am not able to get him out of there. He is stuck, and it seems he doesn't want to leave. If only he could leave, then I would really be able to quit smoking. I just can't. I can't.

_He takes off his flannel shirt,  
And he drapes it around her shoulders,  
Slides up behind her and holds on tight…  
_

I felt a shiver creep down my spine as a cool breeze ruffled by. The night was a really beautiful night – it was saddening. Why, why did it have to be like this? So wonderful, so satisfying, so great? Why couldn't it have been as revolting as the smoking? I hate it. I hate _him._

The moon was full and bright, and the stars kept blinking, winking down at me. I scowled at them, hoping to scare them away, but they didn't even falter. Stupid stars. Stupid _him._ A soft sigh behind me reminded me of the presence, and even though I didn't want to, I lean against the body behind me, soaking up the warmth emitting from _him_. I felt his arms snake up to wrap around my waist, and pull me closer. I let out an involuntary sigh of complete satisfaction, and pulled his flannel shirt more snuggly around me.

_And she says,_

"_I don't want this night to end," _I muttered, and felt my throat constrict as I tried to push the tears back, and succeeded for a couple of moments. My voice was hoarse, but I fought hard to keep it even. _"Why does it have to end?" _He pulled me even closer, and his voice whispered into my ear, kind and loving.

"I dunno, baby. Me neither."

_Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10,  
Baton Rouge, LSU,  
18 years in her rearview,  
He's got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block,  
At daddy's shop,  
It ain't much but it's a job,  
They've been dreading this moment all summer long,  
The night before,  
Life goes on…_

I stifled a sob, and tried to wipe away the tears which were now falling freely down my cheeks. I breathed in and let out a feeble chuckle. "This is so stupid," I almost growled as I took a swipe at the tears rolling down my face with the back of my hand. I felt him nod, and he pulled me ever closer to him, keeping silent. There might have been a double meaning to those words, but I ignored both. I don't… I don't want… "I – " A sob made it past my lips, and I clapped my hand on my mouth as more sobs flowed, choppy and quick, from my throat, and I completely succumbed to the grief that had veiled my heart since the first day of summer. The first day with _him._

_A tear falls off her cheek,  
And right when it hits his arm, he says,_

"_Com'n, baby. Let's get outta here." _I felt myself being pulled up by my waist, and led down the slippery tiles of the roof. I was blinded by tears, my vision blurry, my stomach heavy and my chest painful. I wrapped my fingers tightly around his, and did not let go as we climbed through the window and into his room. I gulped down air, and rubbed my eyes to clear my vision, only to get a glimpse of his room. It was messy, with an unmade bed and pale blue walls. I couldn't make out anything else as teardrops once again flooded my eyes, and I threw myself into his embrace. He sat down onto the bed, and settled me on his lap, rocking me back and forth as I cried out my heart into his chest. Several times I tried to get a grip on myself. I didn't want our last night together to be so… so… _sad._ As I pulled myself together, I only ripped apart at the seams once more, the hole my heart widening with every gasp of air.

Even as I soaked the front of his shirt with saltiness, he still cradled me, whispering words to comfort into my ear, soothing me with his hand as he rubbed small circles into the small of my back. Eventually, the tear flow lessened and I was able see quite clearly. I looked up into his face, to see him smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes, which were darkened with despair. I reached out my hand to his face, and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips reached mine, and I felt the smile on his face stretch a bit more, and I couldn't help a small smirk of my own. We broke apart, and as I looked into his eyes, I saw the grief that veiled his beautiful gaze pull away, and his orbs were now lightened with a kind of understanding. I wish. I wish I could accept this, but I can't. My heart gave an agonizing beat, and I couldn't help a wince. I stood up, and with a deep breath, I forced a smile and held out my hand. He looked at it, confusion visible on his face. I nodded my head towards the garage, outside of which stood his old truck – the truck I hated, but will always love with all my heart. He nodded, and took my hand. He led me down the stairs, and out the door. We climbed in, and he started the engine. As it roared to life, I felt another pang of misery. I really hated that sound.

He drives out of the driveway, and we speed down the empty roads. I look around the town, and as every shop window flashes at the headlights, I felt fresh tears coming on, but I pushed forcefully against them, determined not to break down again. I jump as he suddenly slam his fist against the steering wheel, his expression filled with sorrow, and the wall I've put up against the overflowing, annoying tears cracks, but doesn't fall apart. I'm still holding on. I have to. For him._  
_  
_They take one last drive around town,  
And man,_

_It already looks different,  
He bangs the wheel and says,_

"_Life ain't fair!" _He growled, and the car slowed down, now crawling long the asphalt. _"And this growing up stuff…" _He struggled with words. _"Man, I don't know… I just don't wanna let you go." _He looked at me, and his eyes are now brimmed with the exact same hot tears with which I was now battling.

"Pull over," I whispered, and he did. I unhooked the seatbelt on both of us, and – glad for the triple front seat – I beckoned him into my arms with an encouraging smile. "It's okay." He looked at me for a moment, his teeth digging into his bottom lip which was still trembling, and with a muffled sob, he failed to hold himself together. His hand flew to his face, while the other one still held onto the wheel as if his life depends on it. I pulled him towards me, and he didn't struggle, but cried into my shoulder. I pushed my fingers through his hair over and over again, patting it down, and pushing it away from his face as he sobbed. His body was shuddering, and he was making me shake with him, but I held him as strongly as I can, kissing the top of his head and whispering the exact same words he had been telling me when I lay in his arms.

"It's okay, baby. It's all right. I love you. I love you so much. I will never forget you, and don't you ever forget me. I love you…"

Eventually, he calmed down considerably, and I wiped away his tears with my thumb, smiling a soft smile. "Com'n, baby. Let's go home. I'll drive." He nodded, and sniffled. I climbed over his legs, and settled myself into the driver's seat, while he crawled over into the passenger's. I re-started the car, made a U-Turn, and sped down the silent roads, concentrating on the familiar snarling sound of the engine, the trembling of the rocky concrete beneath the wheels, and the feel of the leathery steering wheel beneath my hands. Oh, how much I hated them all. So much…

I pulled into his house's driveway, and killed the engine, before getting out of the car. He followed me through the unlocked door and up the stairs into his room. We lied down onto the unkempt bed sheets, and fell asleep together. The night seemed to pass by in a blink, and I got up while he slept, and slipped out the front door, and down the street – without a backward glance.

_Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10,  
Baton Rouge, LSU,  
18 years in her rearview,  
He's got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block,  
At daddy's shop,  
It ain't much, but it's a job,  
They've been dreading this moment all summer long,  
The night before,  
Life goes on…_

_Yeah, that's what my momma told me,_

Yes, she did.

_And just like those kids,  
_

Me and him.

_I didn't wanna listen to no one,  
_

Never. Never listen.

_Yeah, there's nothing you can do,  
_

Absolutely nothing.

_There's nothing you can say,_

Nothing I can say, at all.

_And I know how it feels when love goes away…_

Yes. I know. I know exactly how it feels when love goes away. Never to return… ever again.

_Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10,  
Baton Rouge, LSU,  
18 years in her rearview…  
_

She stared blankly through the windshield, ignoring the clear, blue sky and shining sunlight, which spilled itself across her skin. She didn't feel it. She didn't feel the warmth that the summer sun provided; she only felt the cold deadness which now had a vice-like grip upon her heart, squeezing it until she felt it would explode. She hated him with all her heart. She really did. She…

_He's got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block,  
At daddy's shop,  
It ain't much but it's a job…  
_

He went about his morning business as usual, looking as though nothing happened, looking as though last night didn't mean anything at all. He suddenly couldn't take it. He felt that if he kept it in any longer, he would implode. With a yell, he burst out of the shop, and ran down the street. He let himself lose control, lose everything – _forget_. He couldn't. He just couldn't. How could he forget? How could he…

_They've been dreading this moment all summer long,  
But here it is,  
They don't have long,  
The night before,  
Life goes on…_

* * *

Well, it is kinda sad, but I think I did a pretty good job with it. I mean, it's kinda short, but kinda sweet too. I really, really, really like this song. It's so... so... I dunno. It's just good.

Soooo... Tell me what you think! : D Flames are truly appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
